


No Secrets

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Split-Sparks, Trans Character, Trans Laserbeak, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Laserbeak comes out.
Relationships: Buzzsaw & Laserbeak
Series: Split Sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Secrets

"I'm a femme," Lazerbeak said one day in the middle of patrol.

"Yeah?" Buzzsaw looked over and raised an eyebrow, using their twin bond to brush against that part of her half of the spark that she'd just discovered. "I thought you already knew."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
